Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic /ˈsänik/ is an adjective relating to or using sound waves. It is also a hedgehog denoting or having a speed equal to that of sound. Sonic is a virgin jew hedgehog who runs really fast and is a general all around asshole. He's also apparently a nazi thus meaning he hunts himself like a dumbass. History Sonic appeared in the third comic of Sonic Passion for some unknown reason, much to Ourtue & Scritch's displeasure. Ourtue and Scritch ignored him and walked away, causing Sonic to cry. Afterwards, Ourtue and Scritch were wondering how the fuck to make a comic, so Sonic comes along saying he could possibly be of service. Ourtue then told Sonic that Hitler serviced the nazis, to which Sonic responded, "I no." Ourtue then explained that he couldn't trust a nazi, but Sonic insisted he could. Ourtue still said no. Sonic then asked Ourtue to plz trust him, so Ourtue gave in and shook Sonic's hands in agreement. The two turned their attention to Scritch, who was making sweet fur love, to tell him they were gonna make comics now. Sonic saw the slut Scritch was fucking and popped a boner. Sonic then got really close to Scritch in order to get a closer look at the furry slut. but Scritch told him to fuck off. Then Ourtue suddenly realized that they were in a comic all along, their entire life was a LIE, but the realization was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Sonic wondered who it was and then Hitler claims it was him, but Sonic says it wasn't, and it turns out it was actually a tree pretending to be Hitler. Afterwards Scritch makes an obvious statement that they should do something. Sonic gets near Ourtue's penis as he tells Scritch they need an army. Ourtue then tries to tell Sonic to get away from his penis, but before he can finish saying penis, Hitler appears asking, "AN ARMY YOU SAY?" very loudly. Ourtue realizes that Hitler was jesus all along, and Hitler confirms then says he will supply an army... for a fee. Ourtue asked what the fee. Hitler went silent then told Ourtue he had to make a calculation. After some clicking and clunking, Hitler told them his fee, which was a Virgin Jew. Ourtue asked where they'd get a Virgin Jew and then they looked at Sonic, who responded with "Fuck you" and asked why it had to be this way. Ourtue told him it's because he's a virgin then Scritch added that he was also probably a jew. Sonic declined these assertions saying they were false. But Scritch told him to take one for the team. Sonic then asked what if hitler killed him because he thought he was a jew. Ourtue says oh well and states that you can't make an omlet without breaking a few eggs. Sonic then has war flashbacks of breaking eggs and making Omlets, causing him to have a panic attack and freak out. But in the end, he accepted to die, giving Ourtue and Scritch an angry look before leaving with Hitler while the two smiled at him. Despite being given to Hitler as a Virgin Jew as a fee for an army, Hitler never killed him or gave Ourtue & Scritch their army. Sonic and Hitler appear once again at Scritch's house to go to the beach party. Powers and Abilities Powers # Sonic can run faster than the speed of sound. # Sonic can use the 7 Chaos Emeralds to go Super Sonic. # Spindash Skills # Being a virgin # Being a jew # Fucking Peach List of Appearances in Sonic Passion Sonic has appeared in Sonic Passion 8 times so far. * #3 The Arrival Of * #4 Sonic nos * #5 the agreement of the furries * #6 Someone Is Knocking On Your Door * #7 Hitler makes a calculation * #8 Jew Eggs and Ham * #9 The Glorius Adventure Begins! * #51 BEACH DAAYYYY!!! Category:Passionate Heroes Category:Supporting Characters